Known opening and closing body control devices for controlling opening and closing bodies, for example, includes a power window regulator for operating a vehicle door window (i.e., windowpane) up and down, a sunroof device for operating a window (i.e., sunroof) provided on the top of the vehicle in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a power slide device for opening and closing a vehicle door (i.e., slide door) provided at lateral portion of the vehicle. Known opening and closing devices, for example, described in JPH5 (1993)-280253A, are further provided with pinch detection function for the purpose of ensuring safety.
A known opening and closing body control device described in JPH5 (1993)-280253A is applied to a power window regulator. The opening and closing body control device described in JPH5 (1993)-280253A actuates a windowpane serving as an opening and closing body by means of a motor, and an actuation state (e.g., actuation speed of the motor) is detected by a potentiometer. The opening and closing body control device judges a pinch during upward operation of the windowpane, when speed at rotational speed stabilized period during which rotation of the motor is stabilized at the opening and closing body control device is determined as a reference speed, and the rotational speed of the motor is declined by a predetermined value relative to the reference speed.
When the opening and closing body control device judges a pinch with a method shown in JPH5 (1993)-280253A, a reference speed is calculated by an average rotational speed, and a anti-pinch transaction is conducted when a rotational speed of a motor declines by equal to or greater than a predetermined speed relative to the reference speed. In other words, because speed of the opening and closing body is momentarily declined by equal to or greater than a predetermined value relative to the reference speed in case a hard object which does not have elasticity is pinched during closing operation of the opening and closing body, the known opening and closing body control device described in JPH5 (1993)-280253A enables to judge the occurrence of the incident of pinch in early stages after the incident of something being pinched until the detection thereof. However, in case of a soft object having elasticity is pinched during closing operation of the opening and closing body, moving speed of the opening and closing body does not momentarily decline nor exceed the predetermined value relative to the reference speed. In this case, after the incident of something being pinched until the detection thereof, pinch force by the incident of something being pinched is gradually increased, and the operational speed of the opening and closing body is gradually changed.
In case something soft is pinched during the operation of the opening and closing body, it is required to accurately detect the pinch without increasing the pinch force.
A need thus exists for an opening and closing body control device which accurately detects an incident of pinch without increasing pinch force when something is pinched during operation of the opening and closing device.